Professional
by sdde
Summary: A challenge I set myself. AU It's set in the 1870's. Ulrich is the bodyguard of Ambassador Jeremy Belpois and his wife Aelita as they visit Japan's Emperor on a diplomatic mission. Please Read & Review/Flame. Beta-read by the great Kittyclaw.


A/N: In this story if you want to see the basis for what I was trying to describe as Jeremy's and Aeilita's clothes.

Jeremy's: The link's on my profile as "1." it's the basic idea but the guy's old whereas Jeremy is meant to be around 20 and wears a different colour scheme.

For Aelita's: The link's on my profile as "2." again it's the basic idea.

**Professional**

**Arrival**

The Skidbladnir began to slow as it made its final approach toward the bustling Japanese port of Kagoshima. After being purchased by a French ambassador it had been named in honour of the ship from Norse legend though the paddle ship was Russian in origin, meaning even if a fair wind did not always enter its sails it would sail any distance. The ship was moved by two sizable paddle wheels powered by the massive steam engine whose exhaust towers were positioned in between two sail masts, which provided backup driving force so fuel was preserved or when the engine needed repairs. The sails weren't set at this time due to ending of the voyage and the paddles were more than enough to take care of the process.

Many of the docks' occupiers turned their eyes towards the ship to give it the cursory glance. Many would have dismissed it as one the many that had graced Japan's shores in recent years, but nearly all gazes remained upon the vessel. It wasn't because of the ship's size, it was larger than most of the Paddle Steamers that entered the port, but it wasn't the largest. Their focus was on one of the ship's voyagers who was standing atop the metal curved platform that encased the port side paddle wheel. From this point only a slight misbalance would see him lost into the current of the revolving wheel. However, this conspicuous position wasn't the reason many of the Japanese residents stares were fixed upon the figure, it was his attire.

The man was European, judging from his pale skin tone, yet he wore clothes that would be guessed only as Japanese in style. Around his head and short brown hair was wrapped a blank golden coloured head band. His outfit was the upper half of a black male kimono with loose clothe trousers held in place by a gold-yellow sash, over the top of which he wore an open dark yellow haori jacket that went down to the middle of his thigh with an oni design on the back. On his feet he wore black jika-tabi socks, into which his trouser legs were tucked, and simple straw zōri sandals.

As the vessel finally reached a standstill the observers turned away and began muttering the rumours they'd heard about such a European. Their looks and words were not unheard by their subject but he chose to completely ignore them, he had grown immune to the disapproving gossip in other lands.

Ulrich Stern jumped off the Paddle Steamer and onto the pier. As he did so he scanned the port with vigilance alongside a mild interest in the people and culture present; even if the people were muttering about him. Even though he appeared indifferent he couldn't say his was immune to the excitement of stepping foot in a country for the first time, especially when considering the history he had learned from his teacher. He realised quickly just how different Japan was to France, the air was clean and the dock was almost free of polluting industry. The fish market was just adjacent to the pier while the fishing fleet was comprised of only small sailing ships or single paddle dinghies. He'd trade this for Nice's smoke filled docks and Paris' filthy streets any day.

After completing his initial scan of the port he gestured for the ramp to be lowered. He gave a second's glance behind back to the ship to confirm two of the crew complied.

"I have to ask you Ulrich, do you always live in fear of attack?" asked his employer and friend, Ambassador Jeremy Belpois, from the deck of the ship above him. "You never seem to relax and this is basically a holiday rather than a real diplomatic mission."

**U**lrich knew Jeremy had become less…_alert_ after the rescue of his wife, Aelita Hopper, from the imprisonment of the secret organisation Lyoko. Aelita's father, Franz Hopper, had been the main founder of Lyoko 20 years ago, hoping to create a more peaceful world for his wife and daughter to live in with the group's resources. This eventually changed to the more realistic goal of helping those harmed by conflict, its roots and its aftermath. That was why he and Jeremy joined Lyoko; they'd hoped to make the world more bearable for those hurt by war and poverty. They hadn't desired a new world order or anything as grand scale as that, even though the world needed one. The two friends had joined Lyoko to make a simple difference and to protect people's lives in the here and now.

"I've told ya a hundred times, Jeremy," formalities between the two had been eliminated during the beginning of their childhood friendship. In fact they were both of equal standing in nobility; only occupation separated them in social stance but it was their choice, "These times aren't peaceful and your marriage raises enough attention in Europe, but your very presence in Japan is almost absurd."

"This coming from a European who wields nihontō and even dresses like a samurai, even though he has never stepped foot in Japan until today," Jeremy retorted, as he began to walk down the exit ramp to the pier. Jeremy wore typical formal wear of a French gentleman; a faded blue coat with a corresponding waistcoat, white shirt with collar pressed into wings over a fore in hand brown necktie, brown trousers, polished black shoes and a pair of spectacles required for his sight. Ulrich was glad Jeremy had steered clear of the recent fashion of top hats, although he wagered it was because Aelita often complemented the Ambassador's blond hair and eyes and had said a hat would ruin his looks. "I know you think I've slackened my defences too much but we both know I was too highly strung before but I haven't let my guard down completely. It may be hypocritical for me to say this but try to loosen up."

Ulrich replied with a stern look, needless to say he was tired of people discrediting his chosen clothes despite being used to it. After he chose to primarily learn Japanese swordsmanship, above European styles, his father had been less than pleased but Ulrich had to admit his father was supportive. Not only had his father paid his teacher for his training but had had undivided hakama outfits imported at the request of his teacher over the course of his growth. Even despite the cost due the laws of Japan at the time which forbade any trade with the rest of the world. His current clothes were a recent purchase since Japan's isolation had ended 5 years ago and trade with foreign merchants was also made legal by the young Meiji government, after pressure from the technologically advanced west (namely America, as well as others). The attire earned several condescending looks from those in Europe, the people giving them thinking he was mad, while those in Asia especially China believed he was just an insulting foreign poser. However, those who voiced that belief, with their fists, had been introduced to the blunt side of his swords. The only weapon he had at the moment was a tantō with the sheath strapped to his arm and it was concealed under his sleeve. This was because of the recent ban on carrying weapons in public and they didn't need trouble straight from the off.

"'Too highly strung' is a severe understatement. You were constantly thinking of new ways to save her, at one point you became so exhausted you collapsed while eating." Ulrich still vividly remembered the distraught and exhausted look on his childhood friend's face the nights after Xana's Coup d'état against Hopper; he truly did not wish to see it again. Only Ulrich and his comrade from several of the missions he had conducted for Lyoko, Odd the man's name standing for his fighting style, had sided with Jeremy. Even with Jeremy's own influence in Lyoko and that of the two most revered captains (Odd and Ulrich) none of their subordinates had dared turn against Xana. "Even Odd never achieved sleeping during a meal. I'm just glad we talked you out of that mode of thinking, and I'm happy you're content with your new life with Aelita," he stated, with genuine feeling.

"But now we are in a country with a government who gained power in a conflict in which ours sided with their enemy so they probably have little interest in protecting you, despite your status." Ulrich had chosen to use his skills to protect both Jeremy and Aelita after Lyoko's collapse, or re-shaping to summarize it better. It was a way of repenting for basically being an assassin during his time in the organisation, granted he'd avoided it at every opportunity but there were still too many. Too many faces to remember, that was his honour to the dead; he would never forget a face that he had drained the life from. "Plus, we have no idea how far Lyoko's influence reaches so I'll tell you again what both I and Odd have been trying to force into your head for the past year. Saving her was half the solution, now we have to protect her from Xana and his group as well as yourself, that's my role and I intend to succeed."

"I know that, Ulrich," Jeremy responded sharply, the look in his eyes was more than irritated, "don't mistake my calmness for ignorance. I helped build that international influence that Lyoko possesses, it never reached Japan to my knowledge but we now know Xana had been acting independently for more than a decade." That discovery had been quite a blow for all four of them, "So he probably does have some power here, but I ask you for that reason to, please, relax Ulrich. Both you and Odd pointed out more than once during Aelita's imprisonment that overstressing a situation diminishes your ability to deal with it. I know I never listened but now that my judgement isn't clouded by desperation I agree with that idea."

Their debate was then interrupted by afore mentioned Aelita. "Hey, what are you two fighting about?" she asked, as if their squabbles were more common than grass, walking down the ramp to meet them. Aelita's clothing, like Jeremy's, was a representation of the year's fashion in Paris with her own chosen colours. Aelita wasn't a slave to fashions, another thing she had in common with her husband, and she often differed from general tastes. Yet, today she wore her formal day dress coloured a diluted red rose pink with a v shaped neck line and a slightly darker bodice over the dress, her hair colour only being lighter by a few shades. The fullness of the skirt was to the rear supported by an underskirt the effect reaching her knee level before the dress spread out to reach the floor. The lining of the dress and bodice were a milk/cream white, this included the flares on the wrist lines of the narrow sleeves. The final pieces to the jigsaw were two false pearl ear rings, these had been made from a toy necklace she received as a child from her parents, and an emerald pendant necklace around her neck Jeremy bought her for her birthday three months ago. Ulrich had to admit he could see the attraction.

"Well you can explain yourselves on the way to Kyoto," Aelita stated with a tone as if she was scolding petty children, fair play really. "It would be rude to make the Emperor wait, even if his government doesn't care for us." That sentence was directed firmly at Ulrich, and confirmed she'd heard the majority of the two friends' discussion. "And dear," she continued turning her face to Jeremy, "if Ulrich chooses to protect you, be grateful, don't tease him." They both bowed their head in shame and nodded. "Now then you two," she said hooking arm with Jeremy's, "I believe that's our welcome party." She finished whilst nodding her head toward an approaching group of uniformed men, at best guess the police force, accompanied by a well dressed woman, a geisha in fact.

There were five officers, one seemingly a commander, all carrying sabres but none seemed really dedicated to their duty, only the commander didn't appear to be suppressing a yawn. The woman however was different; she was focused and attentive, and it made Ulrich wary of her. She was eyeing Jeremy with exact attention, and when her gaze turned to him she scanned him as if to size him up. He returned the favour as he stood behind both Jeremy and Aelita as the group approached.

She was tall, taller than him, her black hair tied up in a high knot, a taka shimada, at the back with two coloured chopsticks placed there for decorative effect, oddly there was no other decoration to the hair. Her face was decorated lightly with the stereotypical white powder and her lips were a vibrant red, she certainly wasn't hard to look at. Her kimono was a deep blue with a light green dragon design highlighted by lighter blue waves, the obi wrapped around the kimono dress, holding it closed, was a strong red colour adorned by several black rose outlines. She had placed each hand in the other sleeve hiding them from his sight, but before he could make any conclusions the commanding officer addressed them.

"Ambassador Jeremy Belpois?" The man asked in Japanese, all of them were quite familiar with the Japanese language and its grammar system so Jeremy nodded at his name. "I am Sergeant Kintaro Ishiwara of the Kagoshima police corps, on behalf of Emperor Meiji I welcome you to our country and hope you enjoy your time here. We have orders to escort you, your party and that of the Countess Delmas, to your accommodation for this day and night. After which we shall take our leave, per your prior request, but Ishiyama-san shall be your permanent escort until you reach and return from Edo and your meeting with the Emperor," the man stated signalling toward the geisha to his left. The woman then stepped forward and bowed, revealing her hands; one clutching the top of the other in front of her waist, causing Ulrich to relax his observations.

"My name is Yumi Ishiyama," the woman said politely in French for added etiquette. She seemed to still be eyeing Ulrich peculiarly from her position a few feet away but he turned his back to her as he made his way back to the boat. "It is an honour to meet you Ambassador and your wife as well," she finished standing straight.

"The honour is ours, and please we would like to be polite to our hosts so the use of our home language is unnecessary, Ishiyama-san." Aelita answered before her husband had a chance, whilst bowing as the other woman had just done. "Or would it be possible for me to call you Yumi-chan?" she added smiling happily. The woman's reaction was a slightly surprised smile and nod. "I believe my husband can settle on Yumi-san," Aelita said looking to her husband with a sly look.

Jeremy nodded to her statement before saying, with a smile. "I suppose, dear, but Yumi-sama would be more fitting in respect. I'll settle on that as long as Yumi-sama calls me by my given name rather than title or family name."

"Would Jeremy-sama suffice, Ambassador Belpois?" Yumi responded, causing Jeremy to chuckle at the light humour.

"If that is what you prefer, then it suits Yumi-sama," he answered. Jeremy then turned his attention back to the sergeant, "My apologies Sergeant Ishiwara, but may I ask a favour of you?" The officer turned from scolding his yawning sub-ordinates, and nodded. "Could you perhaps arrange some kind of written pardon for my personal bodyguard to carry his swords in public?" Jeremy pointed toward Ulrich, whom had begun to help the crew load his baggage onto one of the carts that had been waiting when they'd arrived. "Although I doubt he will need them with your presence, afterwards it may become necessary."

"I will make the proper arrangements, sir," Ishiwara stated, saluting Jeremy before ordering his men to start help with the loading of the cart. Letting the groaning officers do the work, Ulrich then returned to his inspection of Yumi Ishiyama.

She was definitely polite to the letter and didn't seem to be holding in any hostilities to maintain this air, she and Aelita were already talking like old friends. Jeremy was left out to dry in the two women's conversation but he appeared at ease around the woman and Ulrich supposed that would do for now. Yumi was not home free from his suspicions but now he focused his attention to a much more potent problem. This problem happened to be making her way down the ramp off the ship accompanied by her two lackeys in a very expensive deep green day dress and matching gloves and hat, with slightly different shades.

"Ulrich, sweetie, there you are. How could leave me on the ship all alone?" Countess Elisabeth Delmas asked in the sweetest voice she was able to conjure, clutching his arm once she stepped onto the pier, completely ignoring both her assistant and bodyguard.

"But you weren't alone Countess," he used her title to try and maintain some distance, "what about Mr Pichon and Nicolas here? And I can't believe you escaped both Milli and Tamiya at once," Ulrich argued trying to pull his arm free. Elisabeth, or rather Sissi as she preferred, grimaced at the mention of the two young ladies as the pair had practically never let her rest since they left Paris several weeks ago. Ulrich didn't pity her though; _she_ had barely let _him_ rest during the trip, more to the point she only requested to come because of his presence. She just didn't understand he wasn't interested in courting her.

"Herve and Nic are nearly always there, so I'm almost immune to them," Sissi replied, regaining her smile, "and being with the two brats is worse than being alone." She was lucky neither one of said pair were listening. "But, Ulrich dear," she began to whine while reclaiming his arm, "we're too close as friends for you to call me by title, please call me Sissi." As she finished she even tried to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, he often devised a plan to evade these situations but right now he was drawing a blank.

"Excuse me, Countess," Ulrich let out his held breath as he was saved by the once again French speaking Yumi, "I would like to introduce myself as I will be your party's guide for the duration of your stay." Sissi, evidently distracted and irked by the interruption, turned to face Yumi, her look a little less than polite. "My name is Yumi Ishiyama, pleased to meet you Countess." Yumi stated, bowing as she had done to Jeremy, this confused Sissi slightly and offered Ulrich a chance to slip his arm from Sissi's grasp and escape. He promptly did so, leaving the Countess to try and deal with her failure to steal a kiss.

His eventual refuge was the baggage cart upon which he had stacked his own boxes, after a quick glance over to Jeremy to let him know he was still present despite being out of sight. He hid beneath the cover of the cart and remained motionless. After around a quarter of an hour the cart began move, as he heard people especially Sissi begin to ask where he was, but Jeremy quickly silenced those worries simply stating, "Ulrich is Ulrich, he'll turn up where he wants too."

Ulrich breathed a silent sigh as the cart moved onward into the city with the rest of his company in tow. Sissi wasn't a bad person but she was ignorant to most things around her and always completely focused on what she wanted. What she wanted was him and given the chance he was certain she would clutch to his side forever. To him two minutes in her presence was more than enough. Couldn't she see he had no interest in pursuing her? He sighed again as the noise of the docks and fish market left his ears and the bustle of people at work and the regular market replaced it. It was then someone sat next to his head on the other side of the canvas.

"Does the Countess scare you that much?" It was Yumi speaking in her native tongue. "I saw you sneak under the canvas earlier as you ran from her, so don't pretend you're not there."

Ulrich, a little surprised he'd been spotted by someone he hadn't intended to be spotted by, grinned before answering through the thick sheet. "You have no idea. _Arigato_, by the way."

"You're welcome, anything to the prevent sexual the harassment of vulnerable and cowardly men," Yumi joked, resulting in Ulrich releasing a suppressed laugh. "I believe you are already aware that my name is Yumi Ishiyama," she said with continued humour, "could you tell me yours, European samurai?"

"How you'd know about that?" He asked in fake shock.

"A foreigner who parades around the mainland of Asia wielding swords of Japanese craftsmanship, wearing clothing fitting of a rogue samurai can not escape the whispers of rumour." The woman replied as if it was a perfectly normal topic.

"Fair play, I guess," Ulrich admitted in defeat, "my name is Ulrich Stern. Simply Ulrich will do fine, as from now on I've decided to only call you Yumi."

"My my, you are rude one," she chuckled, "Ulrich."

"What about you Yumi? It's not everyday that a servant insults the honoured guest through a piece of canvas," he quipped back, enjoying the conversation.

"The canvas is a rarity, a first in fact, but you are not the guest," Yumi replied. He bet his life she was grinning, "You are also your master's servant, so we are of equal standing." Ulrich nodded to her statement enough so that she would see it through the sheet. "Anyway, I believe if we talk much longer I will appear mad so if you will excuse me," Yumi finished. The dent from her rear in the cover disappeared within seconds and Ulrich was alone with his thoughts again. Only now there was a huge grin across his face and he was laughing to himself in silence.

A/N: Translations

**Skidbladnir**: A ship from Norse legend, it was said whenever the sails were set a fair wind would always follow. It's also the name of the sub created by Jeremy and Aelita to surf the web in Code Lyoko.

**Kimono**: The traditional outfit of Japan, different versions worn by both men and women. More extravagant versions worn by Geisha with bright colours and artistic designs. .

The link's on my profile as "3."

**Obi**: A sash used to hold the kimono in place, worn both by men and women. Geisha wore obi sashes that were commonly a stronger colour than the main kimono dress.

**Zōri**: Flat sandals worn by both men and women with a single division and have been made using various materials in history including straw, wood and recently rubber.

The link's on my profile as "4."

**Jika-tabi**: Single divided socks often worn with zōri or geta sandals, worn by the common heavy laborer and they extend up the back of lower leg.

The link's on my profile as "5."

**Taka shimada**: A version of the western style chignon knot worn higher up on the head.

The link's on my profile as "6."

**Tantō**: A Japanese dagger approx. 15-30cm in length.

The link's on my profile as "7."

--

A/N: This has been in production for yoinks and has been beta-read by the awesome Kittyclaw, however the second half of the story was only subjected to one scan by her eyes so any mistakes that are still there are still all my fault. The details were I wrote the original; it sucked, so I cut a ton before handing a second draft to Kitty. She told me to cut a load more after her first read, which I did and handed it back and then she added further suggestions for the first half and I've taken upon myself to try and match up to her quality with the latter half. (I'm not telling you where the change occurs exactly because I'm hoping no one will notice)

Any questions? Please ask it allows me to think of answers. I did do research but I'm currently a little rusty due to time passing. Please point out any problems. Please Read & Review/Flame.

Thanks again Kitty.


End file.
